


Scelta

by Ladyhawke87



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/M, Power of Words
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyhawke87/pseuds/Ladyhawke87
Summary: “Perché io?”Loki si mise di fronte a lei, sempre sorridendo. La osservò bene, studiandone il viso. Le prese il mento e lo sollevò appena, delicatamente.“Perché no, Sigyn?”Perché a volte non è la scelta in sé ad essere significativa, ma chi la compie.





	Scelta

**Author's Note:**

> Diciamo che il tema è un po' delicato, nel senso che sì, è una notte di nozze, sì sanno entrambi a cosa vanno incontro, ma Loki non è esattamente quello che definirei un gentiluomo. Non mi sono spinta tanto in là coi dettagli perchè non è da me, ma io oh, v'avverto, se siete più candidi della sottoscritta, e ne dubito, potreste perfino storcere il naso.  
> La storia ha ormai quattro anni, perciò non tiene conto di Thor Ragnarok.  
> Note: Storia dedicata ad Emme, che ha proposto il prompt “Prima volta”. Non è un tema che affronto spesso, anzi mai, ma è da stamattina che penso a questa storia, e quando una cosa ti martella in testa significa che è ora di scriverla. L’autrice è riuscita a non arrossire scrivendo questa storia e ne va fiera!  
> Beta: La pucciCharme.

Scelta  
  
  
Nella solitudine della camera da letto, Sigyn si godeva i suoi ultimi minuti di solitudine. Aveva congedato le damigelle con sollievo, stanca dei loro sguardi sorpresi. Non avevano parlato, ma ad ogni loro movimento aveva potuto scorgere nei loro occhi la domanda “come ha potuto?” e l’affermazione “costei è pazza”. Chissà cosa avrebbe fatto mormorare di più Asgard, se l’omicidio di Theoric e l’inganno di Loki nel sostituirsi a lui, o se la decisione che lei aveva preso. Odino le aveva concesso una via di uscita, quando colui che ormai doveva chiamare marito le si era mostrato con il suo vero volto, ma lei aveva accettato di rimanere sua sposa.  
Perché?  
Sigyn non era abituata alle scelte, e si era trovata in imbarazzo davanti ad una di così grande portata. Non conosceva Loki come non aveva mai realmente conosciuto Theoric, così come non avrebbe conosciuto nessun altro marito che le sarebbe stato caldamente consigliato o imposto dalla famiglia. Sigyn aveva rinunciato al diritto di scegliere perché sapeva che in realtà non avrebbe scelto mai, e per questo aveva guadagnato solo occhiate di biasimo o pena. Era sola, in camicia da notte, coi capelli sciolti. Dava volutamente le spalle alla porta, preferendo guardare la luna alla finestra. Non voleva vederlo entrare. Contava i secondi della sua libertà che lentamente svaniva, e quando lui aprì la porta cercò di dominarsi e di rimanere calma. Era sempre stata brava, a controllarsi.  
“E così dunque eccoti. Si parlerà molto di te, nei giorni a venire.” Sigyn si voltò appena, e vide che Loki sorrideva. Aveva le labbra così sottili, notò, che era difficile non pensare che il suo sorriso fosse un ghigno.  
“Si parlerà anche di voi.” Rispose lei, abbassando lo sguardo.  
“Questa non è una novità.”  
Sigyn non si mosse, quando lui si avvicinò. Era calma, a suo modo. Contava i suoi respiri, cercando di pensare che non c’era motivo di avere paura. Loki le girò attorno come un avvoltoio, studiandola, come se la vedesse per la prima volta. La domanda le uscì dalle labbra spontaneamente.  
“Perché io?”  
Loki si mise di fronte a lei, sempre sorridendo. La osservò bene, studiandone il viso. Le prese il mento e lo sollevò appena, delicatamente.  
“Perché no, Sigyn?”  
La mano di Loki era gelida e Sigyn si ritrasse come se si fosse scottata.  
“Ah!” il Dio l’ammonì con un’occhiata. “Cosa ti hanno detto per prepararti a questa notte?”  
Sigyn smise di controllarsi, e il battito del suo cuore accelerò vistosamente. Abbassò lo sguardo, improvvisamente timida. “Mi hanno detto…”  
“Sì?” la incalzò con voce paziente, girando intorno a lei. “Ti ascolto.” Insistette, quando le fu alle spalle, fuori dalla sua visuale.  
“Mi hanno detto di compiacere mio marito. Di compiacere voi, e di obbedire.”  
“Ma che brava bambina.” Loki rise. “E scostare il viso ti sembra obbedire? Hai promesso di essermi fedele dinnanzi alla corte intera.”  
“Io…” cercò gi rigirarsi per guardarlo in faccia, ma Lui le bloccò il viso con la mano, costringendola a tornare a guardare davanti, verso la finestra e la luna.  
“Certo, se avessero saputo che sarei stato io, il marito, probabilmente non ti avrebbero consigliato di compiacermi, ma ormai è fatta.”  
“Obbedirò, mio signore.” L’agitazione e la paura crescevano in Sigyn, man mano che il tempo passava, e arginarla era sempre più difficile, anche per lei, sempre così controllata.  
“Sono certo che lo farai.”  
“Perché proprio io?” chiese di nuovo Sigyn, voltando appena il viso. Non osò fare di più, per paura di essere punita. Loki questa volta lasciò che lo guardasse negli occhi. “Sono molte le giovani che avresti potuto avere, ad Asgard.”  
“Quante domande, moglie.” Le accarezzò i capelli con la mano. Un tocco gentile che la rese confusa. “Immagino tu sappia di essere molto bella.”  
“Non più di altre, mio signore.”  
“Che deliziosa modestia.” Rise ancora Loki in un modo che spaventò Sigyn, che prese a tremare. Sentiva freddo, attorno a lei. “Non paragonarti alle altre persone.” Le si parò di nuovo davanti. “Ti manca forse Theoric?”  
“Lo conoscevo appena.” Ammise la giovane, non capendo il senso di quel discorso.  
“Sarebbe stato un marito noioso, per te. E non avresti avuto meno paura, la tua prima notte di nozze.”  
Sigyn ne dubitava. Sarebbe stata tesa e nervosa in ogni caso, ma non così spaventata. Con Theoric o qualunque altro uomo si sarebbe saputa controllare.  
Le girò ancora attorno, mettendosi di nuovo alle sue spalle. Sussultò, quando sentì le sue mani sui fianchi e le gelide labbra di Loki posarsi sulla sua spalla. Lo sentì ridacchiare, mentre la stringeva a sé, e questo non le piacque. Cercò di prendere tempo con altre domande.  
“Per quanto noioso avete vestito i suoi panni.”  
“Vivendo i momenti più tediosi della mia intera esistenza.” Confessò Loki, e non c’era dubbio che stesse dicendo il vero. Il Dio sentiva la paura della sua sposa come un cane da caccia avrebbe sentito l’odore della preda. Crepitava nell’aria come elettricità, ed esserne la causa lo compiaceva.  
Sigyn cercò di non irrigidirsi, quando sentì di nuovo le labbra di Loki sulla sua spalla nuda, ma fu difficile fingere e lui se ne accorse.  
“Di cosa hai paura, Sigyn?”  
La fece voltare e la ragazza di sentì indifesa e spaurita. Loki vedeva quanto si sforzasse nel fingere di essere a suo agio, ma la vedeva tremare. La vide cercare di non abbassare lo sguardo, ma era evidente che non riuscisse a reggere su di sé lo sguardo del marito. Ciononostante, Loki ne apprezzò lo sforzo, perché riusciva a farla apparire regale.  
“Temo quello che teme qualunque donna in una notte come questa.”  
“Oh, fosse solo questo, Sigyn… tu temi me.” La baciò sulle labbra improvvisamente, prendendole il viso. Continuò a baciarla finchè non la sentì cedere e obbedire come una brava e fedele moglie.  
“Te lo chiederò di nuovo, Sigyn.” Chiese, continuando a tenerle il viso. “Di cosa hai paura?”  
Confusa, forse dal bacio forse dalla semplice presenza di Loki, Sigyn fu sincera. “Temo che voi possiate farmi male.”  
“Oh giovane moglie, questo te l’avranno detto. Vi mettete sempre in guardia l’un l’altra della brutalità dei vostri mariti, la prima notte di nozze, non fingere che non sia così.”  
Sigyn si irrigidì, tesa. Loki le lasciò il viso e la strinse a sé cingendola per i fianchi, deciso a non lasciarle tregua. “Ma con me, come marito…” continuò, quasi divertito. “Sai bene che ti farò del male. Posso garantirti che soffrirai, ma questo poteva dirtelo chiunque.”  
“Mi hanno guardato come se fossi pazza, le donne che mi hanno preparato per questa notte.” Confessò Sigyn improvvisamente, stupendosi della confidenza appena fatta.  
“Non ne dubito. Solo una pazza avrebbe rifiutato la scelta che Odino ti aveva dato.” La invitò a sedersi sul letto coperto di petali di fiori, e Sigyn obbedì. “E questo è interessante davvero.” Si sedette accanto a lei, silenzioso come un gatto. “Potevi rifiutarmi e non l’hai fatto. A te la domanda, Sigyn, perché io?”  
Le accarezzò una guancia, mentre parlava, perché Loki trovava Sigyn bella per davvero, o non l’avrebbe scelta, in fondo.  
“Perché non sareste stato diverso da un altro marito. Non l’avrei scelto comunque.” Era difficile mentire a Loki che la scrutava artigliandole l’anima come avrebbe fatto un corvo con i suoi artigli.  
“Mi offende molto essere paragonato a qualunque altro marito. Tu non hai idea di chi io sia.”  
“Ce l’ho, invece.” Rispose con prontezza e alterigia.  
La baciò ancora, approfittando del fatto che lei non fece resistenza. “Se ce l’hai perché sei qui?” le chiese. “Un altro ti spaventerebbe di meno, no?”  
Sigyn non seppe davvero cosa rispondere, e stette zitta. Aveva smesso da tempo di contare i battiti del cuore, e non considerava nemmeno possibile sgusciare via da lì.  
“Oh piccola Sigyn, tu forse non l’hai ancora capito, ma io sì.” Le prese la mano e gliela baciò con una cavalleria che non gli apparteneva e che per questo pareva inquietante. “Non è vero che tu non avevi scelta. Tu l’avevi, e hai scelto me.”  
Sigyn sgranò gli occhi, incredula. Non era vero, non lo era affatto. Non avrebbe mai volutamente scelto Loki. Era stata confusa, davanti alla corte tutta, confusa dall’inganno architettato, confusa dall’ira di Odino, dalle risate di scherno di Loki, confusa da tutto. Aveva forse preso la sua decisione senza ragionarci? L’aveva compiuta davvero, quella scelta? L’uomo che d’ora in avanti avrebbe chiamato marito le aveva instillato il dubbio, dubbio del quale, temeva, non si sarebbe liberata mai più.  
Non ebbe tempo di ragionarci molto oltre, perché Loki fu in un attimo su di lei, e lei non ebbe la forza o la voglia, di opporsi. Era una moglie obbediente, e si lasciò baciare e sfiorare. Cercò di voltare la testa di lato, perché la luce che entrava dalla finestra, grazie alla luna piena, era troppa. Avrebbe preferito il buio, avrebbe preferito non vedere.  
“Evitare il mio sguardo non mi compiace, Sigyn.” Loki la riprese con una voce dolce e velenosa, che la fece arrossire. Lei obbedì, e si voltò, rigida. Non era solo paura, ciò che la animava.  
“Non è questa la notte in cui ti farò soffrire di più. Avrai altre occasioni per evitare i miei occhi.”  
“Vedete forse il futuro, mio signore?” chiese, con un fil di voce.  
“No, ma conosco abbastanza bene entrambi.”  
Sigyn pensò che mentiva; lui non la conosceva, non sapeva niente di lei, e mai niente avrebbe saputo, forse. Non lo guardò in faccia, quando si insinuò dentro di lei, ma non riuscì a soffocare un gemito che fece ridere Loki. Questo la fece avvampare di vergogna, non tremava più di freddo, e anche Loki aveva smesso di essere gelido. Fu per istinto che si strinse a lui, o per fiducia. La velenosa voce del marito non tardò a farsi sentire.  
“Come vedi, Sigyn, sei tu che mi hai scelto.”


End file.
